Kayama
by Lishka Vida
Summary: This is a story that revolves around Kurama's new girlfriend! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

"Kurama! Do you remember me?" She yelled to him from the front gate of the school.

"Ummm..." He looked around quickly. "I'm not Kurama here... I'm called Minamino Shuichi. No I don't believe I know you." He added.

"Don't worry. You will soon." She promised. "Meet me at the pachinko parlor after school. I've missed you and I want you to remember me... although I'm not sure how you forgot. I mean you no harm. I don't even want your friends! Just a talk. I won't even be armed. Will you come?" Kayama pleaded. She had to restore his memory. If she didn't...

"I'll meet you. But I want to meet you at a place of my own choosing." He answered after a moment. Always the quick thinker.

"Fine. Where?" She had to prove...

"I don't know. i will let you know before the day is through. You should get to class." And with that he walked away from her.

Kayama stood there for a moment. Running a strand of blue tainted black hair between her fingers, she thought whether it was better for her health that she had approched him in the first place. Then the bell rang and she ran in a fury to her class. She needn't have worried: she made it to class before the end of the bell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours and a torturous bit of boredom later, Kayama sat on the front steps of the school. Kurama hadn't left yet and he hadn't given her a place for their meeting. Out of boredom, she pulled out an ornate dagger, silver with an impression of a beautiful naked woman sitting at her vanity looking in her hand mirror on the hilt.

After contemplating it for a minute or two,she took it and slid it across her palm, creating a red line. Balling her hand into a fist she let the blood run onto the ground.

After a few seconds, a larger pool began to form. It became a pool of black liquid in which she could see herself.

"I don't know where we are supposed to meet."

"WHY NOT!" The voice shook the black liquid. "I told you where to tell him to meet!"

"He wants to chose the place. I have to let him. He won't remember until he trusts me and I don't want any nasty distractions. I can't let you accompany me."

"Fine. I give you permission." At the end of those words the liquid disappeared as though it were never there.

"And you expect me to trust you?" Kurama appeared from the shadows.

"I had no intention of letting him follow us in the first place. I need your help."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Kayama paused for a moment. Then she took off her necklace and handed it to him.

"Destroying this destroys me." She looked down and immediately regreted her choice. I fhe didn't trust her...

"Fine I believe you. Come with me." He turned and headed back into the school.

Kayama took a deep breath and followed him. She had a bad feeling that he had something up his sleeve and it didn't bode well for her.

He silently led her to the gardens in the back of the scool. _Crap! I forgot about that._ She found herself thinking.

"Talk." He said turning to face her.

"Okay. My name is Kayama. A long time ago, before you disappeared, we were... good friends. Some stuff happened and... I had to be sure no one knew where I was..."

"What happened? There's no need to be afraid. Aside fom the fact that you're a demon I don't know, I have no reason to harm you."

"I can't tell you that right now, and to tell the truth it doesn't matter right now. I made it so that when seperated from me against your will your memory would fade. Now I need your help to get away from my siblings."

"Your siblings?" Kurama didn't look like he was buying it.

"Look. It doesn't make sense right now but that's why I need to restore your memory."

"Just tell me what happened."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I am only a half demon, but that's the part that makes me stronger. My half brother and sister are stronger though. They control everything that I do..." She stopped and sniffed the air. When she caught the sent she paled and looked at Kurama with wide eyes.

"Can we go somewhere else? We never know who is here, especially since the teachers stay late. I don't want _someone_ to wnader into our conversation." She hoped her voice sounded as strong as it felt.

After a moment, Kurama understood.

"Okay. Follow me." He led her out of the school.

"How far can they follow?" He asked quietly so only she could hear.

"Thirty kilos. But they can't go near water. You don't smell that?" She asked. The stench of her siblings was strong enough to choke her, and almost did now that she had left their company for a whole day.

"No. It may be too thin for me to smell."

"Where are we going?"

"To catch a bus. We can take it to the resevoir. I want to help you. Assuming that you need help."

"Good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kayama! What on Earth are you doing here? I thought I told you to be home on time today!" Kayama went rigid and stopped in her tracks at the sound of Vicky's voice behind her.

"Come here." Involunarily, Kayama turned and wlaked back towards the tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was a flicker of light that moved from the center of kayama's forehead off to the side under her hair.

"Never disobey me again. I'm sorry. I do apologize if my sister bothered you at all. We'll be going now." Vicky turned away and after another flash of moving light, Kayama followed. Before turning she mouthed something to Kurama: _Help me!_

Kurama still had the necklace Kayama had given him. He opened his hand and looked at it. Chances are she was telling the truth. In which case, he had to help her


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You well that you are to return home immediately if things don't go according to plan! What were you thinking?"Vicky scolded. The control deice attached to Kayama's head flashed again. "Tell me why you didn't abandon the plan! Now!"

The Control device flashed again forcing Kayama to follow the demands given to her.

"There was no way he would have come with me with nothing more than my name for him to know to a place of my choosing. There was no other way but to allow him to choose the meeting place or let him go."

Now it flashed blue. Kayama lurched forward and fell to the floor writhing.

"Kristsfer! Please, tell her to stop!" She gasped and clutched at her throat as though someone were strangling her. And indeed, the device allowed her sadistic older sister to use her mind to do what she pleased to Kayama.

"That's enough Vicky. I think she gets the point." Came a much colder yet calmer voice from behind Vicky. Kayama continued to struggle.

"I said that's enough." Vicky was suddenly flung to the far wall. Kayama's breathing was still shallow and she was still crying from the pain.

"Khristsfer! I was having fun! What's your problem?" Vicky cried.

"We need her alive and able to monitor Kurama and his little friends. Otherwise we can't get what we need done, done."

"Oh fine. But when we're done with her I'm making her my slave."

"Do what you want with her when we're done, but until then, I run the show."

"Fine!" Vicky shouted. She turned her glare on Kayama. Kayama Screamed a final time and passed out.

Her last thought: _I can't let them control Kurama!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kurama spotted Kayama in the cafeteria. He decided to walk up to her when he noticed that the irl from the night before was standing painfully close to her. Kayama's face was covered in makeup, trying to hide- badly- the bruises. They were not only on her face, he noted, but on her arms and legs as well.

Instead he settled for leaving a letter- unsigned of course- that would translate as "meet me at the reservoir", if she was smart and a red rose in her locker.

Kayama and the girl sat in a deserted corner, far from any of the other kids. Kayama's hair was in front of her face so it couldn't be seen. Her food remained untouched. He couldn't read the girl's lips because she was facing Kayama so that Kayama could see her from under her hair.

Something she said registered and her head jerked up, a suprised look on her face. Kayama and Kurama made eye contact, then she broke it, saying something to the girl.

The girl replied. "It would be too easy to get him involved and killed. Watch what you do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the school day, Kayama found a rose and a letter in her locker.

_Meeting your  
Eyes  
Entice  
True obsession  
Making your  
Eyes sparkle  
AT the smallest word  
Remains my one goal  
Enticing you to love  
Someone as me  
Varies on the borders of  
Whether it is a  
Real chance or my own insanity_

_Only you can make that choice_

It took Kayama a second to realize what she was reading. Then she turned her attention to the first letters in each line.

MEET ME AT RESVWR. It had to be from Kurama. The only guess she could hazard as to the misspelling of the word "Reservoir" was that he either couldn't think of that many lines or he did it so no one would notice the message.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Khristsfer. Hopefully, he actually cared about her sanity.

"What?" He answered.

"I want to go for a walk without being trailed. I need to think. I don't know what to do and the stench of your power isn't helping anything."

"Fine. You have two hours. Where will you be?"

"The reservoir." She held her breath.

"One hour. Get lost." The phone was dead in her hand but she was free for an hour. She ran to the nearest bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she made it to the reservoir, she had thirty minutes left and the first place she went was the edge of the water.

"There you are. Now then, can we talk without fear of interruption?"

It was all she could do not to throw herself into his arms at the sound of his voice.

"Yes but I only have thirty minutes before I have to start heading home. There isn't anyone following if my brother kept his word."

"What did your sister tell you today?" He asked.

"That their one goal was to control you but if you struggle too much they would kill you out of hand."

"Why do you have so many bruises all over your body?"

"My sister is a sadist but she doesn't mean she has to put her hands on me. No I fell down the stairs this morning, off my chair last night, and the only time someone put their hands on me was when I bad mouthed my brother last night. He picked me up and threw me."

Kurama flinched at the matter-of -fact tone of voice she had while describing the things her family did to her.

"Why do they do that?" He asked.

"You know, if you let me bring your memory back, you wouldn't have so many questions. You were the one who knew me better than anyone else." Her voice was dripping in sadness.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

Kayama reached into her bag and pulled out a slim bottle of a clear liquid.

"Drink it when the moon is FULL. At exactly midnight. All of the memories will come back slowly."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_About one week later..._

"Kayama! Where are you going?"

"Vicky, don't you remember that you and Khristsfer gave me permission to visit Kurama this weekend."

"Not alone?"

"Yes. That is what we agreed to. She gave him the potion. You should sleep. Your memory's wavering. You, leave."

Kayama walked as fast as she could to get away from her siblings. The past week had been hectic. Kurama couldn't remember anything still, Vicky was getting more violent, and Khristsfer was getting impatient.

Kurama was waiting on the edge of the resevoir. She was already more than fifteen minutes late because she had forgotten to clean Vicky's room and Vicky was having a particularly bad day.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Do you remember anything?"

"Don't apologize. I know it isn't your fault. I don't think I consciously remember anything, but I feel like I do know something more."

"Good. That means it's working. I told you it works slowly, because it's not supposed to shock you with loads of information at a time. What do you mean you don't _consciously_remember? Does that mean that it's too vague?" Kayama asked suddenly.

"No. More like I feel that I've known these things for a long time. Like I learned it a long time ago and they're things I do out of hand. Like vague feelings."

Kayama began to feel a familiar burning sensation flowing down her back. Someone was watching.

She needed to ask him quickly.

"KUrama. Can I ask you a question?" She asked casually.

"Yes, of course."

"Do you trust me?" She said the words quickly. Kurama had to think a moment to be sure of what he heard.

"Yes." The answer came automatically.

"Good. Follow me home." She said, getting up and walking away.

"Wait. What? Why should I follow you home?" The request caught him by suprise.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I just want to be in on your plan... whatever that is."

"You will be. But first you have to be compliant enough to do whatever I say without complaint. And you must do exactly as I say if we are to get away with it."

Kurama paused for a moment at the seriousness in her voice. It didn't sound trust worthy, but something in him wanted to believe her.

"Okay. But you have to tell me the purpose of everything once we get away with whatever it is we're doing."

"I promise... Now follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Kurama followed Kayama to her home. The way consisted of three bus rides and a three mile walk to the outskirts of town.

Her rules were to keep up to thirty yards between them, and to be silent, speaking not even to the specters of his mind.

When they arrived at her house, she turned and signaled for Kurama to stay put where he was.

Khristsfer was waiting for her behind the door. He reachd out and grabbed her behind her neck, dragging her into the room.

"Where in the Hell have you been?" He asked, shaking her. He didn't wait for an answer, but slapped her across the face so hard Kurama could almost feel it from his spot in a tree across the street.

"I was-" she was cut off by Vicky's kick to the face.

"Hmm… I wonder how long it will take me to break her jaw. Shall we find out?" Vicky asked Khristsfer.

Kayama tried to run, and actually got to her room, but unhappily didn't get the door closed. Kurama couldn't see her from his perch, but from her screams, whatever they were doing to her were too gruesome for him to ever want to see.

_He wasn't supposed to see this!_ Kayama thought, feeling ashamed at letting him see her siblings beating her. She remembered staying long nights in his arms, away from her abusive family the only times she felt like more than a punching bag.

He didn't know what it was, but something was making him want to help her. Something making it hard to stay where he was. Her screams had stopped but he felt uncomfotable knowing she was hurt.

Kayama, in an attempt to spare him the experiance, and with superhuman effort, stopped screaming. She knew the torture would only get worse because of her lack of reaction, but even if he didn't remember it, she loved him and was not willing to let him suffer in any way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Khristsfer watched as his older sister beat his younger sister. It wasn't something he liked in particular, just something that was needed to keep the girl in check. She wouldn't fight back until her heart was completely cold and unfeeling. Then, she would no longer feel anything for Kurama, making her ust that much weaker. She wouldn't be able to use her plants any longer due to her inability to feel. He would have her kill Vicky, then he would kill her, and have both of their powers and be alone in his power.

Then she stopped screaming.

This pissed Vicky off. In an attempt to get more out of the girl, she made the torments longer and much more painful.

"Vicky." I said, a warning for her to stop. Kayama was close to death, the only way she could have possibly stopped screaming on her own.

"But-" Vicky protested. I glared at her and she paused.

"No. Leave her be. She has to go to school tomorrow and fool the boy. He saw the last marks. I don't wnat him suspicious." She looked like she had something else to say." No arguments." I added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kayama was grateful to her older brother as he ceased the torments. The both of them left her room and spoke in hushed tones.

She was exhausted. Notscreaming was easier than she thought it would be. Mulling over that thought, she went to her mirror. Her face was red on one side. She'd had worse.

She saw Kurama sitting on his tree branch across the street. She subtlely waved him over.

He was there much sooner than she expected. "Are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine. Look, we need to get something from my brother. He has my sword, the Right Hand of Cassiel. I need it to avoid detection. I can't go into his room though."

"What makes you think I can get it?"

"You are the best bandit in all of the Makai. That's what."

"I'm not living as a demon anymore. I can't help you." He felt bad the second he said it, but didn't want to go back on his word to himself.

"Okay. Then can you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Take this, and be me for a while." She handed him a seed to the Illusion Plant, a Makai plant that temporarily turned the consumer into the person of their choice.

"Fine. Just be quick about it." He took the seed and she slunk off around the house to her brother's room.

She saw her sword up aginst the wall in Khristsfer's room, and felt a bit of anger that her sword was being so mistreated. She refocused herself and got back to the task at hand.

Khristsfer was not in his room. She took advantage of this and crept in as quietly and quickly as she could. She could not feel safe until she had her sword in her hands and her powers restored.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

Kurama was having issues. He wanted to help her, but he wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. Kayama was a liar. That was the first thing he had remembered.

He could feel the love he used to hold for her in him somewhere.

He knew that her loyalty would never waver.

But he also knew that she meant what she said, and _only _the things she said. If she didn't say it aloud, either you didn't ask or it wasn't true.

He was being overly paranoid. He understood that and frankly it was out of character, but for some reason he couldn't help it.

The plant was sitting in his hands. All he had to do was eat it and the plant would turn him into her temporarily.

In the end, the only thing that made him do it was the fact that he had already agreed to it.

The plant took effect immediately, and as Kayama, he slunk around to the front of the house. The plan was to distract the siblings so that Kayama could get to her sword. He remembered that the sword was part of a plant he had helped her to breed. He distracted himself from the potential danger of the situation by trying to remember the name of that plant.

Suddenly he could sense the two demons behind him.

"I told you, nicely, not to leave. I guess you do want Vicky to finish you off."

_Shit.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She could see her sword but she could also see Kurama. He was hesitating, but she couldn't move until he did.

When he finally took the plant and the effects took place, she was irritated with herself. She had forgotten that even though the feelings of remembrance occurred slowly, the first things to return were the strong, red aura feelings and the bad things. The specific elixir she was given to give to Kurama was particularly concentrated, and could have side effects. However, he was all she had left.

She moved as quickly as she could. She dove through the window and grabbed her sword. She wouldn't be able to activate it here; hey would sense that and interrupt her powers' return.

"I told you, nicely, not to leave. I guess you do want Vicky to finish you off." She heard Khristsfer say.

_Shit.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He broke into a run across the lawn.

_Where the hell is Kayama?_

He was almost out of space. They were gaining on him.

"Vicky! Stop! That's not her! She's got the sword!" Khristsfer yelled to his sister. He had already turned around.

The plant wore off. He continued running across the street, into the trees, back to his home. It was a mistake going with her. She's on her own.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She took the sword back to her room. The complement to it was there. She was running out of time. Soon the Illusion Plant would wear off. She needed to find it quick.

_Kayama. That was very smart. But I'm on to you. I don't know how you convinced him to help you, but either way he won't be helping you now._ Khristsfer's voice lilted through her head calmly.

She found the flower at that moment. She grabbed it and ran.

She didn't get far.

"Kayama." His voice was slow, calm, almost amused. She backed away from it immediately.

"I wasn't going to do this here, but I don't have a choice." She drew the sword.

"You won't have the chance." He charged her.

She dodged, but barely. She slammed a lot harder than she wanted into a tree a few feet away from where Khristsfer's blast would've taken her head off.

_Okay. That plan failed._ She ran toward the house, dropping into a slide right before she hit the bordering brick wall. Thankfully, she vanished in a whirl of rosepetals. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell where she had gone. Even worse, she was unconscious.


End file.
